1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices, and particularly to a testing device for testing functions of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
After assembly, a printed circuit board (PCB) must be tested to insure quality. The test is for errors that occur during the assembling process of the PCB, such as open circuit, short circuit as well as the incorrect connection between the chips. After these detections, the error signals from the testing device are analyzed to find out where the error points are on the circuit board.
In one conventional arrangement, an untested PCB is connected to a testing board with a plurality of terminals, manually, then outputs the testing signals from the footprints of the chips and slots. Then the testing signals are inputted to different testing device for testing different chips and slots respectively. However, because there are so many elements on the PCB, it is time-consuming, labor intensive and prone to mistakes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.